little pieces of the nothing that fall
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: i'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete


_Never actually done a Glee fic before. This is uncharted territory. I am, however, a huge fan. I have not decided who I ship more Puckleberry or, what this story is about, Quick. This is kinda something I thought up whilst waiting for my internet to stop being a bitch. I hope you enjoy. The song that is woven throughout this story is Slide by the Goo-Goo Dolls. Feel free to check it out. No real spoilers and I haven't seen the Super Bowl episode yet, so anything that happens in that does not apply._

…

_Could you whisper in my ear the things you wanna feel_

Sam isn't making her happy. As he leaves, you see her shoulders slump in fatigue and relief.

Her mask is really becoming a burden and he watches as it crumbles.

He slinks over to her.

She doesn't hear him until he breathes words into her hear, making shivers crawl over her skin.

He promises to make her feel better and they can both hear the unspoken innuendo.

She is not the naïve body-conscious cheerleader that she was last year, she thinks. He will not get to me.

She will not admit that he already has.

_You live with all your faults_

It hurts, she'll admit, seeing him with Santana. She sees the way that they interact.

There are no boundaries and no things that are off limits.

He and Santana are something akin to friends with benefits. The friends part has been a long time coming and the benefits cease to be as shallow.

They like creating drama because it is something for them to discuss while they sit in her room, drinking.

One day, when they stage a fake breakup, Quinn comes up to him.

He swears he sees relief underneath the sympathy coating her skin.

They both avoid talking about anything with meaning. Specifically not talking about their baby. When he goes over to Santana's that night, they wax philosophical and it makes him feel better.

_Your father hit the wall your ma disowned you_

Her father threw her out once learning about the baby and they haven't spoken since.

His father took off in search of fame, forgetting his pregnant wife and young child.

She and her mother keep a detached, but friendly, relationship.

He loves his ma and he isn't afraid to admit it. He knows she knows regardless of how many times his actions have broken her heart.

One night, whilst clearing her head at a jock party after the winning game, she bumps into him.

They talk about their families. Hers, barely functioning while keeping up the appearance that it is. His, a small family but close enough to make her jealous.

_Don't suppose I'll ever know what it means to be a man_

He had a long day one time and was driving around beating himself up.

She's still living with him at this point and when he comes home, they talk.

He reveals his deepest fear that he is turning into his father.

She can say nothing, the burden of guilt stopping the words right in her throat.

He leaves and she gets chewed out by Brittany and Santana the next day.

It takes a few days for his smile to not feel bitter.

_Do you wanna get married or run away_

They go for a drive not long after school lets out for the summer.

She is free of Sam and he can see the mask leave.

They drive trying to get lost in this too small town.

She tells him of her hopes and her dreams.

He tells of his guilts and of his secrets.

They park in the middle of a deserted clearing and lay down on the hood of his pickup.

In between them is a bottle of wine.

The liquor store was out of the actual wine coolers, but this is close enough.

Only when the sun sets is Beth mention. They wonder about what her hopes and her dreams will be.

She asks him if he will marry her and he asks if she asked that because she meant it because she knew it would get her out of Lima.

She stays silent.

He kisses her just before they get back in the car.

She looks tired as they get back to her house.

They kiss again, under the streetlight and it tastes like regrets.

She watches him leave with tears in her eyes and his taste in her mouth.

He drives off with the last image of her standing and looking angelic underneath the light.

_What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful._

…_.._

_Let me know what you think._


End file.
